Celestia Okami
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Princess Celestia was a fair ruler to all ponies, she treated everypony kindly and fair. She even took in a student to take her place one day. But many wounder how she become that way. Follow the tale of Princess Celestia before she was princess. This is her story of the evils she face and what she did to free it.


**Phantom Fan 21: **Here is a game for Princess Celestia. This one is a fusion with Okami, I game I heard and seen, but don't own or play. Also for this chapter I'm leaving the names from the game the same for now but as I work on it I will change the names. So enjoy Celestia first game crossover and you can use the music from Okami on parts you like.

* * *

Princess Celestia, the solar princess and the fair kind rule to all of Equestria. She was a great ruler along side her sister. But it wasn't easy, she had her up and downs. Like raising the sun and finding the Elements of Harmony are one of her many ups, her most fearful down was losing her sister to the dark side and banish her to the moon. Still she didn't let it get her down. Celestia was walking around the castle enjoying what she knew, from the glass windows that explains the most historic events in all of Equestria but one that stick out more then those was a window that she hind by her magic. The historic event of her rebirth and saving the land long before becoming a princess. She never forget those days as she travel around the land with that annoying, but helpful artist, Issun. Those were days to remember, plus it was thanks to the ponies of the land that made her the princess she was today. She step away and look up at the sun. She smile and use her magic to take out a small brush. Before she could use her magic, the brush was her way of using it. Celestia still has control over the brush powers, she just use to using her own magic. She put it away and walk on.

_'It been 2,000 years since I started on that quest. I was quite unsure of what happen back then, but luckily I was able to figure it out and help the whole land.'_ She thought before a voice spoke up.

"Princess Celestia." A guard said and bow.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I'm here to report that Twilight Sparkle and her friends are here." He said.

"Very good, I'll met them in the throne room." Celestia said and started to walk away.

"We also seen signs of Yami but so far there been nothing else.

Celestia stop. Yami, she hasn't heard that name in 2,000 years. She turn back to the guard and look at him.

"Are you sure?" She ask her tone sounding seriously.

"Yes, we will keep and eye out, but Princess..." He said then ask.

"Yes, soldier?" Celestia ask back.

"Who is Yami? All we got is that he even worst then Discord before he was reform." He said.

"That story will be another time." Celestia said and left.

The story of her and Yami battle was well know, however many ponies didn't know about her real name. Princess Celestia, the solar Princess was a name she was giving when crown as princess, but her real name was Celestia Okami, the Sun Goddess. She was one that created the sun since the beginning of time. She was the one that allow ponies to raise the sun before she come in. She enter the Throne room and saw the Mane Six waiting for her.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said and bow.

"It good you see you Twilight. Tell me why are you here?" Celestia said then ask.

"Well, I was looking through my books when I found a tale about a powerful Alicorn and a dark being fighting each other. For some reason, the Alicorn look like you." Twilight said.

"I really didn't notices that until Twilight told me, but fight they had was awesome!" Rainbow said and flip in the air.

"I was glad that Alicorn was able to be that dark being. I'm not sure what will happen if it won instead." Rarity said shriving at the thought.

"Yeah! I want to throw a party for that Alicorn but we don't know where it is." Pinkie said hyper.

"What we are trying to say is, do you know who the Alicorn was?" Applejack clear up.

"If you want to." Fluttershy added meekly.

Celestia smile, they found the tale of her life before she was the princess.

"Yes, I do." She said, getting the ponies to look at her.

"Really? Who is it, who is it?!" Pinkie shouted, hopping.

"It me." Celestia said and smile.

"_YOU?!_" The Mane Six shouted.

"Yes, I wasn't always a princess.", Celestia said as she walk up to them, "I was once a Goddess."

"Well, ponies do see you as a Goddess." Rarity said.

Celestia smile and said, "No Rarity, I mean I was a _real_ Goddess."

She made a scroll appear and hand it to Twilight.

"This story tells of the legend I was in before I pass and was reborn as the Alicorn you see today. Once your done I will tell you the story of my adventures, myself." Celestia said.

Twilight took the scroll and open it.

"Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets.

To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young mare was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast.

When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious white pony with a horn and wings appeared outside the village. This pony, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui. The pony kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. Ponies assumed the pony to be a familiar of Orochi.

One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the pony. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements.

Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful mare. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign.

Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved.

The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leap with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night... but Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch.

At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the pony appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the pony's coat shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the pony that dwelled outside the village.

Baring its fearsome magic, Shiranui leap toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The beast and pony struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness.

Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames.

As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the pony. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic pony gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty blast. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope.

Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leap ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner.

Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the pony into his arms and returned to Kamiki.

When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the pony's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful word... Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber.

Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the pony within it.

Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace..." Twilight read from the scroll.

When she finish she was completely shock.

"What that is you?! You fought that creature and dead from it?!" Twilight ask Celestia.

"Yes, However, this is not the end of the story... There is more to this tale than most ponies know. 100 years had passed since Nagi and Shiranui's heroic exploits. It happened so quickly that no one in the village even took notice." Celestia said and sat down as the Mane Six did.

"It all started before I was reborn..." She said smiling as she told her story.

* * *

**Moon Cave, 2,000 years ago**

A shadow of an earth pony walk up to the area that held the power of a ancient sword call the Tsukuyomi. He look at it before asking himself, "Is this the legendary sword? Is this Tsukuyomi, the sword that banished the dreaded Orochi? ... ... No... it couldn't be. It's just a legend... Nothing but a fairy tale!"

Still the pony couldn't shake the feeling that the legend was true. He sigh and grab the sword in his hooves and pull it out. As soon as he did he saw sixteen eyes and each on belong to one head. He drop the sword and back away as eight heads appears and look at him.

"O, he who seeks power... He who has broken my bonds... Speak the words, "I wish darkness unto the world." Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power." One of the heads spoke.

But the pony was so scare he couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do was get up and run, feeling like a fool for not believing the legend. The beast unleash it power and soon everything was cover in darkness. However, there was one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse. The tiny settlement of Kamiki Village enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree.

As the dark winds blew across the sky, a rock started to head for the statue of Shiranui, but an green earth pony with a fruit as her cutie mark appear and destroy the rock before it reach it.

"How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world. Celestia, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!" It said and turn to the statue.

It soon hold out a green disk and toss it into the air, It floated away a bit before moving back and and land on the back of the statue and release small flames. In no time the stone fade away and in it place was a white Alicorn with a three color mane and tail and red markings on her face and side. The Alicorn shook itself as if it awoken from a long sleep.

"Hmm..I had a good nap." She said and step down.

"Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Celestia! How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!" The earth pony said smiling and started to cry.

"Oh, my strength feels weak. I better rest for a bit longer." Celestia said and lay down.

The Green Earth watch in surprise as Celestia did and said, "Celestia, gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm."

Celestia look up before hearing the Earth Pony speak again.

"Hm? Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my fur coat?" It ask before it started laughing.

After a while, something hop off it and it sigh and look at what come out.

"You again?" It ask.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all." said, what appears to be a bug.

"Were you napping in my fur coat again, bug?" The Green Earth ask.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun!" It said.

Celestia look at the bug that call itself Issun and raise an eyebrow.

"I'll show you just how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!" He said and pull out a scroll and threw in in Celestia face.

A small weak glow appear in her horn and she remove scroll from her face. She saw it was picture of the green earth pony and she had to admit, it was good. Look just the real thing.

"Well, whaddya think? Even cuter than the real thing, no?" Issun ask.

Celestia didn't say anything and place the scroll away before Issun jump on her nose.

"What's with you, mare? You look kinda down in the dumps. Actually... You look kinda familiar... Got it! You look just like that statue of Shiranui!" Issun ask before notices something about her.

"Get off." Celestia growl and shook her head.

She actually got Issun in her mouth and spit him back out.

"Whoa! Whaddya think you're doin'!? Are you crazy? A handsome guy like me should never be covered in pony slobber! You'll regret messin' with the great Issun! Don't make me use my prized sword, Denkomaru against you!" He said before a loud roar was heard.

They all look around before Issun ask, "Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound? And why's it so dark, anyway?"

"I don't know, and I thought I told you to get off!" Celestia answer and growl at Issun again.

"O, great god Celestia...," The green earth pony spoke up, "I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village. The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn! I trust in you. I know that you will lead us down the right path. Only your awesome power can restore life to the world."

After the pony said that, a giant tree appear bare with no leaves but had one single huge fruit. Celestia turn back to the earth pony but saw it was gone.

"What is going on here?" She ask.

"The tree's returned to normal, huh? That earth pony sure said some weird stuff. The villagers' spirits are being kept inside the fruit..." Issun said and look at the fruit, "that's the fruit, that pony said that if you cut it down, the village will be restored. But it's awfully high up there. If you don't use some kind of special power, there's no way you're gonna reach it. This darkness is really gettin' to me, too. A lot can happen while you're taking a nap."

"Well, I feel refresh now. Sadly, I think it will be some time until my magic has fully return to me. I can only use it to lift small things." Celestia said before they notices a opening at the base of the tree.

Celestia walk forward hoping somepony can give her clue of what going on. After all, she just work up and was really confuse. She didn't pay attention to the Earth Pony because she had to let her strength return to her. Celestia walk inside, unknowing that this was the start of her adventures.

* * *

Now I pick Okami because it fit her and they both use the power of the sun. The Celestia you will be seeing is different then the Celestia you all know. One, she not a princess. Two, she keeps her looks as a princess, but you might notices that I didn't add in the armor and crown, which help explain the the first reason. Three, I also kept the same names from the game but I do not own them. Four, Celestia play the role of Amaterasu, only unlike Amaterasu, Celestia is given lines. As anyone beside me finds Issun Theme catchy when they first heard it? Up next Celestia will learn about the Celestial Brush and what it can do. Then head into the village to learn about the legend that she once took part of.


End file.
